


Getting a little Rowdy

by owlaholic68



Series: Fallout NSFW [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild S&M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Armor as a sex toy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Roxy gives the newest member of the Atom Cats a proper welcome. Rowdy interrupts.





	Getting a little Rowdy

“Sweet digs!” Julia remarks, following a step behind Roxy.

She flips her cropped hair and looks over her shoulder, dark skin catching the warm rays of the setting sun. “Yeah, it’s real cozy. There’s a few nooks and crannies where you can find some alone time, though.” The now second-newest member of the Atom Cats winks over her shoulder, leading Julia through the Red Rocket towards the lit-up diner area of the gang’s garage.

Julia blushes at the implication, thinking of nights spent in some of Sanctuary’s ‘alone places’. It’s been a long time (more than 200 years, she thinks with a chuckle), and most people she’s encountered in this hostile new world haven’t been quite as…friendly as the Atom Cats. Seizing on a brief moment of boldness, she grabs Roxy’s arm. “How about you give me,” she lowers her voice, enjoying the way Roxy shivers, “the _full_ tour?”

Roxy quickly looks back and forth, then slips an arm around low her waist. Very, very low. “Why not?” She leans down, her hair brushing Julia’s ear. “You deserve a _warm_ welcome, kitty cat.” Roxy steers her away from lights and voices, heading towards a dark corner of the junkyard behind a burnt-out trailer. Her hand trails lower and lower on Julia’s hip until she’s cupping the smooth curve of her ass, smooth and full in her tight vault suit.

“Getting a little eager?” Julia whispers, pressing light open-mouth kisses to Roxy’s jawline. They duck behind the trailer, Julia pressing her to the wall with arms hardened by months of battle.

Roxy kisses her deeply, then pulls away, breathless. “You have no fucking idea.” She kisses her again, one hand on the back of Julia’s head. Her other hand is throwing off her scarf and clumsily unbuttoning her own shirt. “That okay with you, babe?”

Julia, catching her impatience, is unzipping her vault suit and tossing random pieces of armor to the side. “Hell yes.” She tugs her sturdy suit down to pool around her hips, then kneels in front of Roxy, who is still standing against the wall. With one hand, Julia presses her hips to the cool metal, and slides the other one up her pink skirt. Roxy gasps and discards her shirt, letting it fall with a light rustle.

Julia’s hand wanders further and further up until her warm hand brushes Roxy’s panties. She looks up through her eyelashes. Roxy nods, eyes wide. Julia slips a finger into the soft fabric and slowly, with a teasing smile, pulls them down while Roxy whines, her hips trying to buck forward despite Julia’s strong grip. Julia ducks her head under Roxy’s skirt, wiping her fingers over the wetness there and moaning a little when Roxy’s fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. Then Julia’s warm mouth is on her and she’s gasping and making way too much noise in the dark junkyard.

“Please, _please_ ,” Roxy loudly gasps, whimpering when Julia flicks her tongue in just the right way. Julia hums, absorbed in the heat, the enclosing feeling of her head between Roxy’s thighs. “Yes, right there, I-”

“What the hell is going on here?” Someone in power armor demands in a high voice, rounding the corner of the trailer, footsteps thudding heavily on the dirt. Julia startles and nearly chokes, jerking her head back and looking up at the intruder. Self-consciously, she wipes her lips with the back of her hand. Roxy is similarly surprised, yelping and trying to cover her chest.

“It’s not what it looks like, Rowdy!” She fiercely whispers, and Julia can see her dark red cheeks even in the dim light.

“Really?” Rowdy takes off her helmet and sternly looks at the both of them, Julia still kneeling on the ground. “Because it looks to me that you two were engaging in some…team building. _Without me_.” She puts a hand on her armor-clad hip and smirks.

Julia wishes that that didn’t make her insanely wet. “W-well,” she clears her hoarse throat, “there’s room for one more, if you want.” She glances up at Roxy, who’s starting to look a little less mortified.

“That would be tops with me!” Roxy squeaks, relaxing her shoulders and uncovering her chest.

“Cool.” Rowdy walks closer, still in her power armor. “I got an idea, babes.” She eyes the two of them over, then her eyes settle on Julia. “How about you get in my power armor. Oh, but take all of your clothes off first.”

Julia’s intrigued, and stands up to slip her vault suit fully off. She even takes off her boots while Rowdy gets out of the suit, but not before pulling something out of a side compartment.

“Ah-ah, not so fast, hotrod,” Rowdy stops Julia with a hand on her hip. “Underwear too.”

“Are you sure?” Julia looks over at the armor. “Won’t it get messy?”

Rowdy puts a hand on the side of her neck and aggressively kisses her. “Oh, absolutely. But don’t worry about it. And you, Roxy,” she pulls back while Julia takes off her undergarments, “don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. Come here.” Roxy immediately goes to her side, eager to obey. “I’ve got a special present for you. Close your eyes,” she sing-songs. Roxy closes her eyes and holds out her hands, a bright smile on her face.

“Oh,” Julia breathes, seeing what Rowdy pulls from behind her back.

“What is-mmph!” Roxy opens her eyes, her eyebrows high and pupils large. Rowdy had taken advantage of her open mouth, gently cupping her chin and pushing a plastic dildo between her lips. Roxy hums around the toy.

“How about you get ready,” Rowdy whispers, letting go of her jaw. “And get yourself warmed up too, while you’re at it.” Roxy enthusiastically nods. “Now you.” She points at Julia. “In. Now.”

Julia hastens to obey, stepping into the power armor and letting it close around her naked body. Already, the sensation is overpowering, the soft cushioning of the armor pushing against every inch of her. “What exactly did you have in mind with this?” she asks, shifting slightly. Something is rubbing against her in an odd but pleasurable way, out of place in the perfectly-designed suit.

Rowdy pulls something else out of the pocket of her leather jacket. At first, Julia can’t tell what it is. It’s small and metal, with a few long straps dangling down. Then Rowdy kneels in front of her and starts to fasten the straps around joints of the T-60 armor, and Julia lets out a choked gasp of realization. “Give me that, Roxy,” she demands, and Roxy obediently hands over the toy. Rowdy slips it into the round ring, then tightens the straps until it lies securely over the crotch plate of the armor.

“Do you want me to sit down?” Julia asks, already bending her knees. Rowdy grins and nods, fidgeting with something in her pants pocket. Julia settles down on the dirt, back up against the wall of the trailer. Roxy quickly catches on and straddles her, shivering at the feel of cold metal against her skin. “What about you, Rowdy?”

Rowdy is unbuttoning her pants. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be taken care of.” She sighs and slides her jeans down her hips. She’s not wearing underwear. “I’ve just been so _tense_ lately, it might take both of you to…” she kicks off her pants and shoes. “… _relax_ me.” She kneels at their side, one hand on each of their shoulders. “Roxy,” she leans in and nips her neck, “I want you to fuck yourself, okay?”

“Okay,” Roxy whispers, shifting her hips down and moaning. She slaps a hand over her own mouth and quickly looks over at the distant lights of the Atom Cats diner. She quietly whines as she sinks even lower, eyes fluttering shut.

“And Julia?” Rowdy puts her thumb against Julia’s bottom lip. “I think you should have some fun too.” She puts her left hand in her jacket pocket and there’s a small click.

Everything lights up behind Julia’s eyelids and she bites her lip to keep from crying out. The odd part she’d noticed earlier is now lowly vibrating against her clit. She jerks her hips to get more, _feel_ more, and the movement pushes the dildo deeper into Roxy. She gasps and puts her hands on Julia’s hips, riding her with increasing speed and intensity until she’s bouncing and whining between clenched teeth.

“Sshh!” Julia whispers in a strangled voice, the vibrations starting to become too faint, too teasing. “Someone-ah!” Rowdy has clicked the remote in her pocket and everything intensifies again.

“Are you saying you need something to shut you up?” Rowdy asks. They both nod, Roxy with a hand over her mouth, Julia with her eyes half-closed. Rowdy stands up and steps in between them, bare ass facing Roxy. “I think I know just the thing.” She reaches forward and cups the back of Julia’s head, guiding her forward until she understands. Julia dives between her thighs and starts with small strokes of her tongue, enjoying the way Rowdy starts to squirm when Roxy joins in too from the back.

It’s a cycle, a circle of satisfaction. Roxy rides Julia, Julia sometimes can’t control the erratic jerks of her hips when Rowdy hits a button on her remote, and both of them make sure Rowdy has a good time.

“Mmm, Rowdy, I-” Julia pulls her head back and moans. It’s so much pressure and heat. Her whole body is tight from squirming around inside the power armor. Someone’s in front of her on her lap, someone’s wet heat is under her nose. That pressure and heat start to build, and she reburies her head between Rowdy’s thighs to stifle her cries.

“Me too, ah, Rowdy,” Roxy mumbles, her tongue halfway inside Rowdy, who’s looking more disheveled by the minute.

“You’re doing so well, so good, looking so good in my power armor,” she whispers, “just a little longer, and I, I, ah!” She tightens her hand in Julia’s hair, her other hand pressing yet another button on her remote, and Julia’s crying out too. Roxy leaves finger-shaped bruises on Rowdy’s thighs, her back arching.

Roxy climbs off her and wipes between her legs with some rag she pulled out of seemingly nowhere, then climbs to her feet with shaking legs.

“Rowdy, _Rowdy_ ,” Julia whines, the vibrations still going strong. She shifts and tries to get up, but Rowdy stops her, a hungry glint in her eye.

“You’re so pretty like this,” she says, “so _needy_. Do you want to go again, have some dessert to go with your dinner?”

Julia’s eyes widen. She quickly nods. “Y-Yes,” she whispers, voice shaking. “Please?”

Roxy kneels at her other side and slides her fingers into Julia’s hair, tilting her head back. Julia bites her lip as the sensation becomes too much, too strong. But it’s so _good_.

“Good, good,” Rowdy says. She leans down and bites the side of Julia’s neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. She puts her hand over Julia’s mouth. “Maybe I should install an attachment like this for your armor.” Julia feels the pressure start building again, too much in such a short amount of time. The heat overflows again, and she curls up through her second orgasm. Rowdy immediately slows down the vibrations until they sputter to a stop.

Julia feels floaty and is ready for a good nap. Not just because of the amazing experience she just had, but because of the last week. As Rowdy props her up and hits the release of the power armor, Julia realizes she hasn’t slept more than a few hours the entire week. People to save, settlements to defend, feral ghouls to hit with her trusty baseball bat. She’s never made any time for herself, not even to sit down and enjoy a nice meal or a lukewarm bath.

“You okay, sister?” Roxy wipes at her face with a rag and helps her halfway into her vault suit.

“M’tired,” she mumbles. “It was fucking great, though. Thanks.” She yawns and almost falls over.

Rowdy quickly puts an arm around her waist to steady her. “No problem. Anytime. Let’s go crash in my trailer, okay?”

 _This is something I need to hold onto_ , Julia thinks, half-asleep. She passes out with her head against Rowdy’s shoulder, Roxy warmly curled up against her side.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fo4 fanfic, and it's...this?
> 
> Introducing my SS, Julia!


End file.
